


ENDING SCENE | 2YEON ONE SHOT

by rainbowsubmarine



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Since Ending Scene is my favorite UI song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsubmarine/pseuds/rainbowsubmarine
Summary: TWICE disbanded 5 years ago.It's been a while since Nayeon contacted Jeongyeon.Jeongyeon, who's pursuing her acting career now, received a message from Nayeon - wanting to meet her.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	ENDING SCENE | 2YEON ONE SHOT

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Ending Scene on loop this afternoon and the plot just got into my head. Thus, I wrote it down.
> 
> I hope you love it!

It’s exactly 5 years since that night.  
  
Jeongyeon arrived at home after shooting her comeback drama.  
  
TWICE disbanded 5 years ago and Jeongyeon pursued her acting career while other members left, became solo singers, choreographers and retirees of Idol life.  
  
Jeongyeon was very tired from her shooting and wanted to sleep but her body wasn’t cooperating. Thus, she took some of her sleeping meds.  
  
After a while, Jeongyeon received a message from Nayeon.  
  
_“Jeongyeonah! Where are you? Did you forget the date today?! I’ll be waiting at Eslow Cafe.”_  
  
Jeongyeon jolted from her bed. It’s been awhile since Nayeon contacted her.  
  
Jeongyeon only took exactly 2 minutes to get herself dressed and left.  
  
Jeongyeon arrived at the cafe. She didn’t need to scan the cafe to look for Nayeon. As if it’s a rule, Nayeon’s seat was always the same – near the entrance.  
  
Nayeon saw her and immediately waved her hand – all smiles. Jeongyeon returned the smile and took the seat in front of Nayeon.  
  
“Hello, it’s been a while.” Nayeon said.  
  
“It is. I’ve missed you.”  
  
“I missed you too.” Nayeon confessed. “But you’re late. I can’t believe you’re late this time. I’ve been waiting for a while.”  
  
“I’m sorry. I was having difficulty of sleeping and waking up.” Jeongyeon scratched her head.  
  
Nayeon laughed. “You still take those sleeping meds? Don’t worry, Jeongyeon. You’ll be able to sleep well like you did before.”  
  
“I hope so.” Jeongyeon said.  
  
“How about you treat me today since you’re late? You know, I’ve missed this cafe since I left.” Nayeon said while scanning the cafe.  
  
“Sure. You want the usual?” Jeongyeon asked and Nayeon nodded. “Wait here.”  
  
After a while, their food and drinks arrived.  
  
“So... how are you, Jeongyeon?” Nayeon asked after taking a bite from her pastry.  
  
Jeongyeon was not able to answer instantly. She was contemplating whether to answer Nayeon, her ex-girlfriend, honestly.  
  
“Good.” Jeongyeon answered briefly.  
  
Nayeon snorted. “You haven’t change, Jeongyeon. You’re still not a good liar.”  
  
Jeongyeon smiled. “How about you? How are you?”  
  
“I’m good. I’ve been taking care of our Bbsong. I’ll tell her that we met today and you miss her.”  
  
“That would be nice. Thank you, Nayeon.”  
  
Jeongyeon said while looking directly at Nayeon. Their stares took a little longer and Jeongyeon read in Nayeon’s eyes the reason why she wanted to see her.  
  
“Jeongyeon, I -”  
  
“I know what you wanna say but can we just enjoy the food first?” Jeongyeon asked sincerely.  
  
“It’s good to see you’re making sure to eat well. Coz you know, this will all pass.” Nayeon smiled. “But you also know we need to deal with this whether we like it or not.”  
  
Jeongyeon put down her fork. She was silent – waiting for Nayeon to continue what she wanted to say.  
  
Nayeon knew. She always knew everything even she left 5 years ago.  
  
“I heard you and Jihyo were getting along these past few months. I know she loves you and you fell for her too. And that’s okay, Jeongyeon. Please don’t ever think that I will be mad at you or her or both. You have the right to become happier, Jeongyeon.” Nayeon uttered.  
  
“Don’t say those words, please.” Jeongyeon said while shaking her head.  
  
“It’s been 5 years, Jeongyeon. And it was nobody’s fault.”  
  
“It was my fault.” Jeongyeon said.  
  
“That’s not true.” Nayeon said and reached for Jeongyeon’s hand.  
  
Nayeon exhaled. “Jeongyeon, you need to let yourself love again. You need to open your heart up to those here for you. I really mean it. You have the right to become happier. You need to forget about me. About us.”  
  
“You know those words hurt me. How could you say those words so easily?”  
  
“You know... after what happened, I prayed very hard that you meet someone who would love you more than I do. And I was happy and very much contented that God answered my prayers. It was Jihyo all along.”  
  
“But you said you would love me until the end so what is this, Nayeon?”  
  
“I don’t have a choice, Jeongyeon. We both know that.” Nayeon said and Jeongyeon held Nayeon’s hand even tighter.  
  
Jeongyeon knew this moment would come. But even though how many times she tried to prepare for this ending scene, she was still caught off guard.  
  
“Will it be really okay to love another person beside you?”  
  
“Of course.” Nayeon said.  
  
“Is this the last time I’ll see you?”  
  
“It depends on you.” Nayeon smiled.  
  
“I don’t think I can go on without you.”  
  
“You are doing great in those 5 years, Jeongyeon. You will be okay. And Jihyo will be always there for you.”  
  
Jeongyeon cried. “I don’t wanna say goodbye.”  
  
“Then don’t. If you need me, you know where to find me.” Nayeon reassured.  
  
“I love you, Nayeon.”  
  
“I love you too, Jeongyeon. But it’s time to let go.”  
  
Jeongyeon nodded.

Nayeon wiped Jeongyeong’s tears and left.

  
  
*****  


Jeongyeon jolted on her bed from a message she received from Jihyo.  
  
_“I got your flowers. I’ll be there in 30 minutes. :)”_  
  
_“Drive safely.”_ Jeongyeon replied.

Jeongyeon got up from the bed and took exactly 20 minutes to get herself dressed.  
  
_“It’s exactly 5 years since that night.”_ Jeongyeon thought.  
  
She was contemplating whether to check the blue bird app or just wait for Jihyo to arrive.  
  
Jeongyeon got her phone from the pocket of her black jacket and opened the app.  
  
She immediately saw the trending topics.

  
#WemissTWICE #NineOrNoneForever

  
  
Jeongyeon remembered that rainy night.  
  
**_Jeongyeon received a call from Nayeon.  
  
“Jeongyeonah! Where are you? Did you forget the date today?! I’ll be waiting at Eslow Cafe.”  
  
“Of course I did not forget the date today. I’m here at Eslow already, paboyah! If you just let me pick you up, you wouldn’t be late!”  
  
“How many times do I have to tell you, my outfit is a surprise so you can’t pick me up!” Nayeon laughed. “I’ll be there in 2 minutes!”  
  
“Take your time and drive slowly, love! I’ll be waiting.”  
  
“See you, love! Happy annivesary! Saranghae.”  
  
“Nado Saranghae.”  
  
End of call._**

  
  
Nayeon never arrived at Eslow Cafe. No matter how long Jeongyeon waited.  
  
It took Jeongyeon exactly 20 minutes to know that a truck collided with Nayeon’s car because of the hard rain - both drivers died instantly.  
  
“Jeongyeon.” Jihyo uttered.  
  
“Jihyo. Hi. I’m sorry, I didn’t know you’re already here. I was just… I was checking the…”  
  
“It’s okay, Jeongyeon. Here.” Jihyo said and gave the bouquet of white roses to Jeongyeon.  
  
“Are you ready to see Nayeon?”  
  
Jeongyeon nodded.  
  
Jihyo held Jeongyeon’s hand and both of them left.

**Author's Note:**

> Some lines that Jeongyeon and Nayeon said in the story were the actual lyrics of Ending Scene by IU. :)


End file.
